This invention relates in general to wheelchair seating systems and, in particular, to an angle adjustable backrest mounting system.
Wheelchairs are typically intended to be used by persons having different size, physical constitutions, and impairments. These conditions are accommodated, in one respect, by providing adjustable seating systems that permit the seat and/or seat back to be positioned to the user's seated body contours. Many known seating systems provide a variety of adjustments but are either bulky or cumbersome to adjust so that the seated user is comfortable. In addition, many adjustable seating systems for manual wheelchairs rely on backrest canes as part of the backrest mounting structure. This adds extra weight and an obstacle for freedom of movement, particularly in light weight or sport wheelchairs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a seat backrest adjustment mechanism that is easily adjustable, yet light weight and sized so that a variety of seat backs, particularly smaller seat back associated with sport chairs or light weight chairs, can be easily adjusted to a comfortable angular position.